Conventionally, a medical device including a first device and a plurality of second devices that each perform control signal communication with the first device has been known (for example, see Patent Literature 1).
In the medical device (medical endoscope system) disclosed in Patent Literature 1, the first device (central processing unit (CPU) in the system controller) and each of the second devices (CPUs in a camera device for an endoscope, a light source device, and the like) are connected one-by-one by a dedicated communication line. The first device functions as a master, and the first device centrally controls the second devices.